My Everything
by MrsBradMaddox
Summary: Justin and Kali had been dating for two years but lately they've had some problems. Will they work it out, or is another superstar taking her from him... from right under his nose? Rated M for sex, language and some violence.
1. Chapter 1

"Well than pull your fuckin head out of your ass Justin!" I hiss at him as he follows me down the hallway to the women's locker room. Justin Gabriel and I had been dating for going on 2 years now, and lately we'd been having nothing but problems.

"I don't understand you sometimes." He mutters annoyed as we pass by a few superstars that were standing around the hall.

"Hey Liste." Wade grins as we walk by. Barrett was probably my best friend in the business, close seconds were Punk, Heath, Brad Maddox and Kaitlynn.

"Hey Wade, I'll text you later." I say back, not wanting him to see that I was fighting with Justin. Wade has said from the start that Justin wasn't good for me and the last thing I needed right now was an 'I told you so' from him. We finally got to the locker room and I whipped around to face my boyfriend, "Do you want to come in? I'm sure your other fuckin girlfriend is in here." I throw at him. I had a few reasons to believe that Justin was seeing Bri Bella behind my back, the text messages and missed calls on his phone were just one of many.

"Kali, don't be like that." He says softly, pulling me into him by my hip. "I haven't seen her, she's just trying to get under your skin." He insists, running a thumb over my cheek.

"I need to get my stuff together." I sigh, not wanting to fight with him anymore. He nods and presses his lips to mine, before letting me go.

"I'll meet you in the parking lot in 10?" He asks.

"Yeah." I agree, opening the door and slipping into the locker room. Bri and Nicki were of course in one corner of the locker room, and gave me a smug look as I walked over to Kaitlynn.

"How's it goin'?" She asks, shoving some clothes into a bag.

"Same fuckin shit." I tell her in an unimpressed tone of voice. I grab my phone from my purse to check the messages, surprised that the Bellas hadn't bombed my stuff.

**Wade: What's goin on? You looked stressed earlier.**

**Punk: Horror flics tonight? Feeling like a few cheesy movies.**

"I'll see you later Kait, I've got to go meet Justin by the car." I tell her, slinging my bag over my shoulder and grabbing my purse.

"Later girl, I'll text you." She says, giving my shoulder a rub. She knew that Justin and I were having problems, and while she always voiced her opinion she always supported whatever decision I made.

**To Wade: Got in a fight with Justin this morning. No big deal.**

**To Punk: I'll have to see what's goin on. If not tonight, def this weekend!**

Justin is waiting at the Tahoe, lent up against it with his arms crossed. He smiles warmly at me when I approach and takes my bag from me to toss it in the back as I hop into the truck.

"What are you doing tonight?" I ask him when we head off towards to the hotel.

"I was hoping you'd want to stay in and watch the Walking Dead marathon," He says, "Maybe order a pizza too." He adds. Truth was, I loved Justin to death. I desperately wanted to believe that he didn't have anything going on with Bri but I was a woman, and the thought was constantly in the back of my mind. And as long as the text messages kept coming then I'd keep thinking it. Granted, there were never replies to her text messages, but whats to say that he didn't delete them.

"Walking Dead sounds good." I agree. A few minutes later we're parked in the lot and headed into the hotel to check into our room. He hands me a key and we head up to the room, tossing the bags into the corner.

**Wade: If you ever need to talk I'm here. And I promise to keep my big mouth shut.**

**To Punk: Staying in tonight babe. Movies this weekend :)**

**To Wade: I'm ok, I swear. We're going to stay in and watch Walking Dead all night. Talk to you later.**

A half hour later the pizza is here and I'm just stepping out of the shower, I wrap a towel around myself and walk out to my bag to grab some clothes. Justin wraps his arms around my waist and he places a few soft kisses on my wet shoulder. "You know I love you right?" He asks me, spinning me around to face him. Justin was so sweet, which was one of the first things that attracted me to him. 'Mmmhmm' I murmur pressing my lips against his. His hands squeeze my hips as his tongue slips into my mouth and glides over my own. He tugs the towel off my body and I give him a shove backwards onto the bed, straddling his waist. "Really?" He smirks at me, letting his hands wander across my back to over my breasts.

"Really." I grin, pulling his shirt up over his head and tossing it on the floor and tracing my fingers along his chest and taunt stomach. I feel the pressure of his erection pushing against his pants and reach behind me, pushing the basketball shorts halfway down his thighs and using my feet to shove them the rest of the way off. His dick bounces to attention after being released from his shorts and I don't waste any time positioning myself just right and sinking down slowly, engulfing all 8 inches of him in my wetness and making him dig his fingers into my lower back. I place my hands on his chest to steady myself as I rhythmically bounce myself up and down on his cock. Sometimes there was absolutely not foreplay with us, and sometimes there was so much that we didn't even get to the sex part of things. I slow down, lifting myself almost to his tip and slowly sink back down, repeating it a few times.

"Stop teasing me." He growls, effortlessly flipping me onto my back and thrusting into me without mercy making me scream out in surprise. "That's my girl." He murmurs, smiling into my neck. He's pumping into me with a purpose, hitting my Gspot with every thrust and driving me closer and closer to my orgasm... And Justin knew it. He knew exactly how to touch me to get the reaction he wanted. My nails dig into his back and leave long red claw marks along his sides, making him moan his own pleasure. "Tell me what I want to hear Bambi." He murmurs into my ear. He'd been calling me Bambi since the day we met, I happened to be watching the Disney movie on my laptop on the bus to our next location. I knew what he wanted to hear, Justin got seriously turned on by hearing me moan his name.

"Mmmm... Justin." I mumble when he slams into me and holds himself there. His hand trails up my side before his fingers tangle in my wet hair, pulling my head to the side as he sucks and kisses my neck. "Justin!" I exclaim louder as he pushes me over the edge into my orgasm. He bites my shoulder and pushes back into me, letting a low growl from his chest as he came.

"I'm more than hungry now." He pants, collapsing on the bed next to me. He was beaded with sweat and his chest was heaving, trying to catch his breath again.

"I'm fucking starving." I say, sliding off the bed and pulling on some clothes. "Turn on Walking Dead." I tell him after head pulled his shorts back on. He turns on the TV and puts the pizza box over the covers on his lap. I climb up the length of the bed and slip under the covers next to him.

"I love you." He tells me, putting an arm around my shoulder and pulling me closer.

"I love you too." I reply, kissing his jawline and grabbing a piece of pizza.


	2. Chapter 2

"Justin..." I whisper in his ear, running my hands over his stomach in the dark. "Justin." I say louder, giving his rib cage a poke.

"What baby?" He asks groggily, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me flush against his side.

"It's almost noon, I have lunch with Wade in an hour." I tell him, kissing his bare shoulder. He lets out a sigh and opens an eye to look at me.

"You're leaving?" He asks slightly annoyed.

"Yes, I'm leaving." I confirm, pushing myself up off the bed and heading to my bag for something to wear.

**Wade: Meet you in the lobby in a half hour?**

To Wade: Yep, just got out of bed and getting ready.

"What are you going to do today?" I ask him, pulling out a pair of blue jeans and a tight grey army tee shirt.

"I don't know. Sleep maybe." He answers, rolling over in bed and pulling the blanket up to his chin. I could tell he was upset with me, it was always supposed to be ok if he went out with his friends but if I wanted to go out with my friends then it was automatically a problem.

"I love you, see you later." I tell him, placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Love you too." He murmurs, not even opening an eye. I grab my phone and purse and head out of the hotel room and down to the lobby where Wade is already waiting for me. He smiles widely when I approach.

"I never get enough time with you." He grins, wrapping me up in his arms. "That boyfriend of yours is such a hog." He adds, smirking at me.

"Yeah well he wasn't thrilled about our lunch date either." I tell him, following him out of the hotel towards his rental car. "So where are we headed?" I ask curiously, sliding into the Charger.

"I was thinking pizza, since we are in Chicago." He states. A few minutes later we pull up in front of a small, hole in the wall pizza parlor and head inside. The hostess seats us in a booth in the corner and takes our order.

"We just had pizza last night." I chuckle, remembered we'd ordered it.

"Why didn't you say anything?" He laughs, taking a sip of his beer.

"I don't care." I shrug.

"So you want to tell me about your fight with J?" He asks, leaning back in his chair.

"I don't know Wade... I mean you know I love him but I can't get past the fact that I think he's fooling around with Bri." I sigh, fiddling with the napkin on the table in front of me.

"What does he say?" He asks.

"He says that she's just trying to get under my skin." I tell him.

"You dig through his phone?" He questions, raising an eyebrow at me.

"No!" I exclaim, "I mean, not intentionally. He has a better GPS than I do and I was looking something up and she texted him at the same time. I don't know Wade, there is never a reply to her on the phone, he always leaves it unlocked. I mean he's never put a lock code on his phone or tried to keep me out, but the stuff she texts him just makes the thought stick in the back of my mind." I tell him.

"What has she said?"

"Thanks for yesterday. When is Kali not going to be around so I can see you again? When I was on his phone that day the message that popped up was 'I miss your cock.' Seriously? Who says that kind of stuff?" I say exasperated.

"Well you know how I feel about the whole thing anyway. I think he holds you back, and I think he takes you for granted." He tells me, making me roll my eyes at him. "I know you don't want to hear it but Kal, you're an amazing woman. You deserve someone who appreciates you for everything you are, and I just don't think Justin does." He states, "But as much as I hate to admit it, if he's not hiding anything from you, then you're probably just blowing the whole thing out of proportion." He sighs. We make mostly small talk until the pizza comes and start stuffing our faces.

**Justin: Whatcha doing?**

To Justin: Just finished eating. You?

Justin: With Kofi and a few other guys at the gym.

To Justin: Ok have fun. Thinking we're going to come back and go to the pool.

Justin: Ok let me know what you're up to.

"He always has to know what you're doing." Wade mumbles unimpressed.

"I like to know where he is and what he's doing too." I say, defending my man. "He's not an asshole about it, just seeing what I'm up to."

"I guess." He mutters, not wanting to fight with me. "It was nice to have lunch with you and get you to myself for a couple hours." He grins at me when we get back to the hotel.

"You get to spend time with me a lot." I tease him.

"Yes, but not alone. Usually Heath is with us, or your boyfriend." He says unamused, "I was just saying it's bloody enjoyable to get you alone." He chuckles, tugging softly on my hair. "I'll see you later love, going to go sit at the bar for a while." He tells me.

"Alright. Don't drink too much." I warn him, knowing his past dealings with alcohol. Wade couldn't hold his liquor very well. I head up to my room, finding Justin still gone and sprawl across the bed with my phone and laptop.

**To Justin: Still at the gym?**

Justin: No sitting by the pool. Coming down?

To Justin: No. Going to lay in bed and Twitter for a while. have fun.

I fiddle around with Twitter for awhile before I notice my phone receiving a picture. IT was from Kaitlynn and it was a picture of Bri and Nicki Bella, looking like they were laying on the flirt to Justin and Evan.

**To Kaitlynn: What is going on?**

Kaitlynn: Bri is trying to charm your man, that's what.

To Kaitlynn: And what's he doing?

Kaitlynn: He telling her to get lost, but I'm not sure if it's just because you've got more than a few friends down here.

To Kaitlynn: Thanks for letting me know.

Kaitlynn: He just left. Just so you know, Bri still here tho.

A few minutes later I can't help but smile when I hear someone slipping a key card into the door. Justin comes over and sits on the bed next to where I'm laying, watching me tweet back some fans.

"How was the pool?" I ask him nonchalantly.

"It was alright, not as much fun without you down there." He tells me. "How was lunch?" He asks.

"Good." I murmur, still focused on my Twitter.

"Heard through the vine that you're having movie night with Punk on Friday." He says, which makes me turn my head from the computer and look at him.

"Is that a problem?" I ask him.

"Of course not." He replies, "But I get to fuck the shit out of you before you go." He smirks at me. I can only laugh in response, "I think we should try something new." He says.

"Yeah? What haven't we tried yet?" I ask him, we'd had sex pretty much everywhere and in every position you could think of.

"You've never let me be dominant with you before..." He suggests. Yeah, because he knows how I feel about someone telling me what to do.

"You want to be rough with me." I stated bluntly, we both know what he meant. He wanted complete control, nothing kinky but he wanted to treat me like his bitch.

"You might like it." He says, "But I don't want to put you in a position that you're not comfortable with."

"And if I say no are you going to go get it from Bri instead?" I ask. His jaw drops an inch and he rolls his eyes at me.

"Baby, I'm not going to go anywhere for anything. You give me everything I want and more." He tries to assure me. He then slams my laptop closed and tosses it on the chair next to the bed before running his fingers through my hair and grabbing a fistful. Justin pulls my face to his and presses his lips hard against mine, biting on my bottom lip. He pulls my shirt up over my head and unclasps my bra, tossing both items on the floor before taking a breast in his mouth. He sucked at it hard and nibbled on it, making me moan loudly and dig my fingers into his shoulders. After a few minutes he basically tears my shorts off throwing me and landing on the TV. "Get on your knees." He instructs me in a husky voice.

I did as I was told and flipped over onto my hands and knees on the edge of the bed. Behind me I heard him discard his own surf shorts on the floor. His fingers crept up my thighs before he pulled me hard towards him, burying his cock in me and making me scream out. He relentlessly thrust into me, reaching up and grabbing another handful of hair and pulling so that I was seriously arching my back, allowing him deeper access. He continues his attack on me but lets go of my hair, only to slap my ass and make me scream out again from the stinging sensation. He reached around and began to stimulate my clit, making circles around it with his fingers and making me moan his name. "Fuck, Justin." I choke out, burying my head into the blankets and grabbing a fistful of sheets.

"Say it louder." He tells me, rolling my clit between two fingers. He was slamming into me so hard that it was pushing me across the bed slowly.

"Holy shit..." I moan, "Justin don't fucking stop." I exclaim. In a matter of seconds my pussy is convulsing around his cock and I scream my pleasure into the blankets. He lets me settle down for a moment, pulling my hips back to meet him slowly and gently before grabbing my ankles and flipping me over onto my back. He effortlessly picks me up by the hips and I wrap my legs around his waist as he slams me against the wall. "Oh my god." I groan, biting into his shoulder and wrapping my arms around his neck. He has one hand against the wall and the other supporting my weight and he's now pushing into me at a totally different angle. It's quickly driving him over the edge. He pulls his hand from the wall and I feel his fingers wrap around my neck, not squeezing but never the less I know they're there. After another few minutes of fucking me against the wall he lays me down on the desk, his pace never faltering. With each thrust he'd growl into my neck until he gave one last push and held himself there. He twitched a few times and moaned as he came, softly kissing on my neck and jawline before pulling out and falling back onto the bed, heaving.

"You were going easy on me." I state, sliding off the desk and walking over to the bed. I straddled his waist and raked my fingers over that taunt stomach as he grinned up at me.

"You wouldn't have been able to handle all of it. Did you like it?" He asks, resting his hands on my legs.

"Well I didn't hate it." I shrug.

"It's a start I guess." He replies, "I'm tired, are you ready to take a nap before the show, we've got at least 3 horus." He states.

"A nap sounds like a great plan." I agree, pulling my tee shirt back over my head.


	3. Chapter 3

Justin and I get to the area with plenty of time to get ready for the show. We head off in our own directions and I meet up with Kaitlynn in the locker room, thankfully the Bellas weren't on the show tonight so I didn't have to worry about anything with them.

"So I'm tagging with Punk tonight against Eve and Swagger." I sigh to Kaitlynn, pulling out my outfit for tonight's match.

"Swagger hates you." She mumbles, "That's a super cute outfit though, on the plus side." She chuckles. I'd pulled out a pair of black shorty shorts, pink fishnet for my arm, a black short vest and my black tennis shoes with punk knee high socks.

"Thanks." I tell her, "Yeah well, Punk'll beat his ass before he can touch me." I add, pulling my clothes on. "I'll see you later, I'm going to take a look around." I say. Every new area we went to I liked to check things out.

"See ya." She murmurs, trying to decide between two tops. I shove my cell phone into my pocket and head out of the locker room, looking for the ring.

"Kaliforniacation." Brad Maddox greets me when i walk around the corner. With a smile I wrap my arms around his neck, I was always happy to see Brad. Sure, a lot of people didn't fancy him much but he rubbed me the right way and if I wasn't dating Justin I'd definitely have that.

"Hey Bradly." I reply.

"What are you getting into?" He asks.

"I was looking for the ring." I tell him.

"Well you're in luck buttercup, I know where it's at." He grins, linking arms with me and dragging me down the hallway. "I'll even show you where it's at." He adds.

"You're too good to me." I chuckle.

"Which ponders the question of why you're with Justin and not me." He mumbles, making me roll my eyes at him.

"I met Justin first." I tell him. We walk out through the curtains and down the ramp to the ring and I slide inside taking in the full sight of the arena. We were sold out for the night, somewhere around 35,000 people tonight. "What are you doing tonight?" I ask him.

"Preshow match against Tyson Kidd." He replies, "Not going to lie, it's going to be pretty awesome." He winks.

"Anything with you is awesome." I laugh, pulling out my phone.

**Justin: Any reason why you were hanging all over Brad a few minutes ago?**

To Justin: We walked out here to the ring together. No 'hanging'

Yeah, I don't fight about this kind of stuff. He had no reason to wonder if I was doing anything behind his back. Trust me, I'll leave you first. Obviously if I have reason to cheat on you then we're not meant to be together.

**Justin: Are you sure?**

To Justin: Any new messages from Bri Bella today? Maybe she stopped by the locker room for you?

Justin: Point taken. Love you.

To Justin: Love you too.

Yeah we had some issues to work through, and yes we were a little bit dysfunctional but I loved him.

"You're boyfriend?" Brad asks.

"Yep, wondering why I'm cheating on him with you." I say smirking at him.

"Yeah? Did you tell him it's because I'm amazingly better looking, and totally chiseled?" He teases.

"Yes, that's exactly what I told him." I nod, rolling out of the ring and headed back up the ramp. "I'll see you later sweet cheeks." I tell him, walking off towards the break room. Justin, Cody, and Randy were all on the couch, playing the latest version of WWE for xbox.

"Come here Bambi." Justin murmurs, pulling me down on his lap and adjusting the controller so he's got his arms wrapped around my waist and he nuzzles his face against my arm.

"You come to watch me whip your boyfriend's ass?" Randy teases, giving Justin a punch in the arm.

"Whatever man, you're done for." Justin laughs, frantically pushing buttons on the controller. All I could do was laugh, watching these two big guys, pressing buttons at lightning speed and their tongues hanging half our of their mouths. "If you keep bouncing on my lap I'm going to have to throw you against the wall." Justin tells me, through gritted teeth. It only made me laugh harder, making me bounce harder. On the other edge of the couch, Cody has watched this unfold and is also laughing uncontrollably.

"God you two are ridiculous." Randy mutters, tossing his controller on the floor in defeat. "If you two hyenas would've shut up, I'd have had him." He adds.

"You're full of it man. No excuses." Justin chuckles. He squeezes my thigh, "Hop up babe." He whispers. "I'm going to go out with Cody and Damien tonight, is that alright with you?" He asks.

"Yeah, I'm having horror night with Punk anyway remember?" I told him, not mentioning the fact that the idea made me a little nervous. I know that Damien was into the Bellas, and if I knew him at all those skanky girls were going to be there tonight too.

"Oh yeah. Alright, I love you. Gotta get ready for my match tonight." He says, kissing my temple and excusing himself. A few hours later I'm just getting out of the shower in the locker room, when there's a knock on the door.

"You're boyfriend is at the door." Kaitylnn tells me, motioning towards it.

"Mmmm, just got out of the shower?" Justin smirks, running his fingers along the inside of my towel and pulling me against him by my hip. He dangles some car keys in front of me, "I'm going to leave with the boys." He says.

"Alright." I tell him taking the keys, "Where are you guys going?" I ask curiously.

"Some club. I'll text it to you when I know." He says, pulling me out of the locker room and shutting the door.

"Hey, I still need to get dressed." I whine. He cuts me off and plunges his tongue into my mouth.

"Bloody hell, get a room." Wade tells us unimpressed. "And put some clothes on." He teases me, observing my towel.

"No one asked you." I tell him, sticking out my pierced tongued.

"I'll see you later." Justin whispers in my ear.

"Love you." I tell him.

"Love you more." He smiles, heading down the hallway.

"Where's he off to?" Wade asks, raising his eyebrows.

"He's going out with Cody and Damien to a club tonight." I mutter, not totally ok with this situation.

"Those two fancy Bri and Nicki..." He replies.

"I know." I snap at him, "Sorry... I just want so badly to trust him, but I'm still nervous." I tell him.

"I know love." He says, "If you need anything give me a call. What are you doing tonight then?"

"I'm having movie night with Punk." I tell him with a grin. Punk and I were known for getting into shit, sure we started out with just movies but after movie number 3... Well, we get bored.

"Dear god, help us." He chuckles. "See you later, go get some bloody clothes on, you're distracting." He adds.

"See ya." I tell him, walking back into the locker room. It only takes me a few minutes to get into my clothes and head out to the parking garage.

**To Punk: Headed to the hotel, my room or yours?**

Punk: Mine. I'm in 8908, 'It' is waiting for us!

To Punk: 20 minutes tops! :)

Punk: Door will be open.

A half hour later I've dropped my bag off in Justin and I's locker room and I'm laying across the bed in Phil's room watching 'It'.

"So what are we going to get into tonight?" He asks with a devilish grin.

"You're so bad." I laugh.

"You're phone is going off." He mumbles, picking it up off the floor and handing it to me. It was a picture message from Dolph Ziggler, not my best friend in the company but he did look out for me like an older brother. My face fell when I saw the picture, "What's wrong?" Punk asks, looking at me concerned.

"That." I mutter showing it to him. It was Bri Bella, sitting on Justin's lap, his hand was resting on the small of her back.

"Oh shit... I'm sorry Kali." He murmurs, biting his bottom lip. "Maybe it's not what you think, can't just jump to the conclusion that you're thinking." He adds hopefully.

"Please tell me, what else could possibly be going on in this picture?" I sigh. I wasn't going to lie, I was disappointed. And hurt. In the 2 years I'd been with him, I'd just never think Justin would ever cheat on me.

"Are you going to text him?" He asks me. I chew on my bottom lip a moment and think about it, he'd just lie if I texted him...

**To Dolph: What's going on?**

Dolph: She's been all over him tonight. Sittin on his lap, rubbing all over him.

To Dolph: And him?

Dolph: From what I can see he hasn't be returning the affection, pushed her off once.

To Dolph: Thanks Ziggler.

"Dolph says that he hasn't been returning any of her affections, he even pushed her off once. He wouldn't lie about it to me." I tell Punk, still wondering what's going on in the back of my head. If I texted Justin now I'd never hear the end about how I don't trust him but I'm not sure I could just sit here not knowing.

"You feel like going out?" Punk asks, with a smirk on his face.

"Let me change into something sexier." I tell him, Punk could always read my mind. "Wait, do you think he'll know that I was spying on him?" I ask, thinking about it a moment.

"That's the chance you take... Do you think he's that smart?" He questions, cocking an eye at me.

"Nah." I chuckle.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wade, Heath and a few of the others are upstairs. We should head that way first, then maybe it'll seem like you're not spying on him. You know, you came with other friends." Punk suggests as we walk into the loud club called 'Cowboys'.

"Yeah. Gotta see my boys anyway." I agree, following him up the steps. Justin is on the main floor with Cody, Damien and Randy. The Bellas are each seated on Cody and Damien's laps, thankfully, or I may have blown a gasket right then and there.

"Eh! What's up baby doll?" Brad grins from his seat at the table. Oh yeah, he'd had a few too many to drink already.

"You know Kali, if you feel the need to spy on your boyfriend than maybe that's a hint." Wade drawls, leaning back in his seat.

"Hey Bradly." I smile, running my fingers through his hair. "I'm not spying..." I tell Wade, who gives me a 'cut the bullshit' look, "Ok maybe I am. But I got a picture from Dolph that made me this way." I add, pulling out my phone and showing him the picture.

"He's been staying out of our sight most of the night, Dolph is downstairs at eye level with him." Wade states, glancing down at the group. 'Get Low' starts playing and Brad gets up, grabbing my hips and grinding into me.

"Lets dance!" He exclaims, placing his chin on my shoulder. I laugh but press my butt up against him and roll my hips with the beat. "Hell yeah." He says, spinning me around to face him. I wrap my arms around his neck and let him pull my leg up and hook it on his waist as we grind into each other like a bunch of teenagers.

"You're in trouble." I hear Heath say behind us, not registering that he was talking to me. In a second Justin rips me away from Brad, pushing me back a few steps. He eyes are filled with anger, and it's totally obvious that he'd been drinking.

"What the hell Justin?!" I snap at him, shoving him with both hands and making him stumble back a few steps.

"What the hell is this?" He shouts back pointing at Brad. "You've got your fuckin hands all over him." He adds.

"Kinda like how you had your hands all over Bri earlier?!" I yell at him, beginning to lose my tempter. "Explain this." I snap, pulling out my phone and showing him the picture. "We were just fucking dancing, having a good time but at least I'm not sitting on any other guys fucking lap!" I finish. He snatches the cell phone from me and his face falls as he bites his tongue.

"Kalliste this isn't how it looks." He tells me, in a much calmer tone I may add.

"I don't want to hear it." I mumble, taking my phone back from him and tossing it on the table in front of Wade.

"You can't just make that assumption, let me explain." He pleads.

"I don't want to talk to you right now." I tell him. I feel the tears starting to form in my eyes and try to push them back, unfortunately Justin is more than in tuned with me as he reaches out and runs his thumb over my cheek.

"Kali..."

"Please just go away right now." I insist.

"No. I'm not leaving you." He says firmly.

"Punk." I say looking at him desperately.

"Listen man, I don't want to force you to go away. She doesn't want to talk to you right now, and I'm sure she'll text you when she's ready." Phil says, standing up from the table and stepping between us. Brad also comes to attention, more than willing to help Punk get rid of Justin.

"Baby, please don't do this. You're the only girl for me." He tells me, looking at me from over Punk's shoulder. With a shake of my head I turn from him, and sit in the empty chair next to Wade. Justin must have left because a minute later Punk and Brad sit back down.

"I'm sorry, should've stayed in my damn seat." Brad tells me.

"It's not your fault. He's drunk anyway." I tell him. "And I"m about to be." I add looking at Wade. He smirks and gets up from his seat, heading to the bar and returns with a glass of Southern comfort/coke and a shot called an Anna Banana.

**Justin: Please let me explain.**

"Don't let him stop you from having a good time." Heath says, leaning closer to me. "I know Justin pretty well and he loves you. If he was stupid enough to do anything with that hooker lookin chick, then he doesn't deserve such an amazing woman anyways."

"You're the best, you know that?" I smile at him, finishing off my 3rd southern comfort and coke.

"You want another?" He drawls, a few red locks falling in front of his face.

"No... Actually I'm ready to go." I reply, looking up at Punk who looked less than amused. Bars and clubs weren't really his thing. He grins, thankful that I'm ready to go back to the hotel.

"Lets head sugar." He tells me.

"Hey, do you need a bed?" Wade asks, grabbing my arm before I can leave.

"No, I'll just stay with Phil." I tell him with a thankful look. He nods and drops his hand from my arm. We drive back to the hotel mostly in silence, my head spinning in too many directions to even think straight.

"Come on, watch your step." Punk warns, supporting me up the steps to the hotel. We get into his room and he tosses me a tee shirt, "You can wear that, I'm assuming you don't want to go to your room tonight."

"Thank you." I murmur, going into his bathroom to strip off my clothes.

**Justin: Kali come on I'm worried. Please just talk to me.**

A few minutes later I reemerge from the bathroom and crawl into bed next to Punk, who has popped in another horror movie. "Go to sleep." He says, giving my back a soothing rub for a few moments. When I close my eyes it feels like the room around me is spinning, typical drunken feeling. The next time I open my eyes the bed is empty and it's close to 4 am. No doubt Phil is out on one of his midnight runs, he never could get a decent night sleep.

**Justin: God Kali I'm having a hard time functioning without you.**

**Justin: The room is empty... Where are you?**

I had to know. With a groan I slip out of bed, grab one of Phil's spare keys, throw on a pair of his sweat pants and head out the door up to Justin and I's room. I rest my ear against the door, listening for any kind of sound that would lead to someone else beside Justin being in the room. Hearing nothing but silence I quietly open the door and step into the darkness. 'This is a bad idea...' I think to myself walking into the room just enough to see the bed, I use my cell phone to shine light onto the bed. I breath a sigh of relief when I see only Justin in the bed, his cell phone was rested right next to his face and I almost feel guilty for not letting him talk to me earlier. With a slightly better feeling I tip toe back to the door and close it quietly behind me.

"You just had to know didn't you?" Punk's voice asks from behind me, making me jump slightly. I put my finger to my mouth and 'shhhh' him, walking to the elevator.

"Shut up." I mumble.

"So what's the verdict judge?" He asks, leaning back against the wall of the elevator.

"He's alone. No sign that a girl was in there at all, besides my stuff anyway." I tell him.

"So why didn't you stay then? By the way, you look pretty sexy in my pants." He teases me, opening his room and letting us both in, "I had a hunch you were down there when I came back to an empty room."

"Because, I don't know..." I say with a shrug of my shoulders. Honestly, I had no idea why I didn't stay. "He texted me all night." I tell him.

"You probably gave him a fuckin panic attack." He chuckles. "Go back and sleep with your man, if you're lucky you may still get laid tonight." He winks.

"You mind if I hold on to your clothes?" I ask him, getting an eye roll from the tattooed man in front of me.

"Get out of here." He laughs, pushing me towards the door. A few minutes later I'm back in the dark room, before I crawl into bed I pick up Justin's phone and against my better judgement give it a quick look.

**Bri: Why don't you dump that girl already? I could love you so much better.**

**Bri: Heard you came back to an empty room. Want company? ;)**

**Bri: Come on Justin... You know you want to.**

There were no replies to her messages, with a sigh of relief I set my phone and his on the nightstand and crawl into bed cuddling up next to Justin.

"Kali?" He asks sleepily, opening his eyes to find me. I don't reply, just wrap my arm around his waist and kiss his jaw line. "Baby I'm so sorry. I was pushing her off, I swear on it." He tells me, lifting my chin to look at him.

"I believe you." I tell him, pressing my lips to his.

"You scared the hell out me last night." He murmurs, holding me close to him. "I'm going to chance my number." He adds.

"I think that's a good idea." I agree, "But she'll only get it again and start this shit over."

"I'm sorry you have to deal with this." He tells me, "I wish all the drama would go away. I love you, only you, 2 years ago, now and forever."

"Forever." I say softly, dozing off in his arms.


End file.
